


Dick or Treat!

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Fishnets, Fondling, Halloween, M/M, Oral Sex, cum-licking, fishnet body suit, holiday fic, sexy trick or treat, unicorn onesie meets sexy unicorn costume, very light fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Despite initially rejecting his invite to join the other side's festive celebrations after calling Halloween 'childish', Logan decides to celebrate the holiday by himself in his room with some reading before bed time.At least, that had been the plan before Remus came knock knock knocking at his door.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Dick or Treat!

Currently the other sides were celebrating Halloween together. Watching movies and very likely to be consuming unhealthy snacks in addition to taking part in a variety of Halloween themed activities.

Logan had excused himself to his room, turning down his invitation since he had no need to take part in such - as he told Patton - ‘childish behavior.’

He almost expected Patton to insist that he come along, but was surprised to see him not pushing Logan for once. Patton only came to his room to leave some snacks and a beverage for him to have the next time he took a break from his work.

“The Pumpkin muffins has squash in it and the apple cider comes from, well - apples! So it’s not like they’re as unhealthy as candy if they have fruits and vegetable in them, right?”

Logan had almost disputed Patton, but knew that he was just trying to include him in a small way while letting Logan have his space. So Logan accepted them to Patton’s delight, as the Moral side wished him a good night; mentioning that he was welcome to join them at any time if he changed his mind before leaving.

Returning to work on his laptop, Logan was able to get at least half an hour of work in before he began to take sips of the now warm cider and eating the muffin little by little - until he noticed that he had finished both of the muffins Patton had left him.

Pulling out some wipes to clean his hands with, Logan stared at the screen until he eventually decided on finishing up for the night - closing his laptop to contemplate on what to do next.

As tempted as he was to come down stairs to join everyone in their celebrations, Logan still felt reluctant. He wants to be taken seriously and back-tracking on his earlier statement felt a little counter-productive to that. However, he wasn’t in a hurry to return back to his work just yet - nor was he tired enough to get ready for bed.

Ultimately he decided to do a little reading - pulling out a collection of Edgar Allan Poe from his shelf (which he felt was fitting for a ‘Halloween’ mood) and got changed into his unicorn onesie just... well, just so he could be comfortable; feeling very certain that the others would be too busy with whatever they were doing to walk in and disturb him.

At least, he had been certain until somebody started knocking on his door an hour later.

With a sigh, finishing reading the last few lines of the Raven; he placed the book down onto his desk as he moved towards the door - opening it to find Remus standing there with his trademark toothy grin.

“Dick or treat!”

Logan raised his eyebrow as he took in Remus’s appearance. The Duke seemed to be wearing a green unicorn head band with sparkly ears and a horn - a black fishnet body suit that covered from sleeveless top down over his legs with a few rips scattered sparsely all over - green hot pants with a unicorn tail attached and standing in black leather plat-formed boots.

“I believe the correct term is Trick or Treat.”

Remus swayed in tangent to rolling his eyes, “Well SURE, it’s the correct one for the BORING version!”

“Either way I have no intentions of giving you either. Weren’t you invited to join the others for their Halloween get-together?”

“I was, right up until everyone got collectively boring and decided to watch Scooby-Doo Halloween specials instead of some good old fashioned seasonal gore,” Remus shook his head in mock-pity before glancing back to Logan - swiftly side-stepping into the room before Logan could think to block him, “So I thought I’d keep you company on this fine night!”

Logan silently huffed and replied with a deadpan; “How thoughtful.”

“I know, right!”

Remus pretty much threw himself onto Logan’s roller-desk chair, rolling right into Logan’s desk with a slam that thankfully didn’t knock anything on his desk over.

“I assure you, I’m not doing anything more exciting than the others - just some light reading before I go to bed for the night.”

Remus flopped back dramatically with a groan, as Logan went to retrieve his book - deciding to continue his reading on the bed until Remus eventually got bored and left his room.

“I like your unicorn onesie.”

Logan, propped up against the head board and trying to get settled on his bed, looked over to Remus in slight surprise before returning to his book.

“Thank you Remus.”

The silence was short-lived as Logan began to read ‘Imp of the Perverse’, when Remus interrupted him again.

“Can you guess what I am?”

Logan repressed another sigh, adamant to keep with his plans to simply bore Remus out the room without giving too much attention to him.

“I gathered that you’re dressed as a unicorn too.”

“A sexy unicorn! It wasn’t meant to have pants with it, but J-anus insisted that I wear some for tonight.”

Logan's eyes didn’t stray from the page, despite having to re-read the first few lines again for the second time.

“I’m sure that the others were grateful for your consideration.”

There was another pause that lasted a little too long for Logan’s liking, before He could sense Remus sitting at the end of his bed right by his left ankle. Just after hearing Remus unzip his boots, the mattress dipped with an additional weight that Logan tried to ignore as he desperately stared at the book gripped in his hands.

“Well since they’re not here, and you’re a lot less squeamish - I guess there’s no need to censor my outfit anymore.”

Logan hummed a response, doing whatever he could to school in his expression while Remus crawled up the bed til he could straddle the Logical side practically groin-to-groin; with only fabric as a barrier between them and Logan raising his book slightly higher in a feeble attempt to ‘hide.’

“I think I look pretty delicious, wouldn’t you agree Logan?”

“I’m sure you do.”

“But you on the other hand look simply adorable; which usually isn’t a style that I appreciate personally; but seeing this on you changes my mind...”

Logan felt his face heat up, feeling Remus’s hand stroking the side of him between his hips and rib cage area, and no longer being able to concentrate on the words before him.

“Also, this material feels so good against my cock.”

Logan is pretty sure that sentence just shut down a part of his mind, as he suddenly finds himself slightly turned on by this unexpected situation.

Needless to say, any hopes of continuing to read his book had ended as Remus gently pushed the book down with a single finger tip. Looking up into Remus’s lustful eyes, Logan felt arousal emerge from within himself with a sense of excitement at what could potentially come next. He thoughtlessly set the book aside onto his bedside table, while the duke leaned in closer towards him with a mischievous smile.

“Guess this means I'll be getting my dick AND treat tonight.”

Feeling himself finally snap; Logan leaned in forward and caught Remus’s lips with his own - soon kissing deeply as Remus moaned noisily in reaction; his arms wrapping around Logan and his hips grinding fluidly against Logan as a passionate heat grew between the two of them. With great difficulty, they soon pulled apart for air as Logan finally spoke up in a rough lust-ridden voice.

“I thought that you wanted to show me your costume?”

Remus’s smile widened. He quickly pecking a kiss on Logan’s cheek, before he leaned away to arch his back and stretching his neck to display his body. Hands propped him up from behind while his hips remained straddled securely in place over the logical side’s legs.

Logan let his hand wander up the black fishnet-covered body, seeing the many large holes across his chest and legs all around the body beneath his hands. The most noticeable hole however, was the crotch-less area of the body suit - where a very erect cock was raised up snugly resting against Logan’s own growing hard-on under his soft white onesie material.

As tempted as he was to jump right into the main event; Logan instead trailed his hands over that fishnet covered parts of Remus’s skin, as he purposely avoided all of the wide spaces of skin exposed through the holes of his fishnet body suit. The Duke's body began to tremble at the sensations of being methodically fondled combined with the feeling of the fishnets on his skin- both of being clothed and so very naked at the same time, which only intensified with every touch of Logan’s carefully wandering hands.

The Logical side's thumb started to tease a nipple with a delicate rub until the nub became erected; sticking out from one of the many small holes of the fishnet across his chest, prompting Logan to give the other neglected nipple some attention and furthering to stimulate the Duke to his delight.

Feeling even more turned-on under those tactile hand's ministrations, Remus’s hips began to lightly rock up against Logan - which quickly brought Logic’s hands down on either side of Remus to firmly grip and almost assist in his motions.

“I highly doubt that unicorns would wear any articles of clothing like this, but it most definitely looks very attractive on you dear Remus.”

Remus giggled, pulling himself forward to stretch his arms out and to hook his fingers round the back of Logan’s neck.

“Well that certainly is high praise from you.”

His giggling was interrupted as a gasp escaped Remus’s lips. Logan’s hands had snaked round behind him and had moved to gently pull apart his ass cheeks and lightly finger his hole, tracing around and lightly dipping in. Remus’s hips bucked a little and encouraged a smirk from Logan.

“Is it just praises that you want from me then?”

Remus only whined in response as he rocked harder against Logan, who in turn thrusted up against the Intrusive side’s bare cock; which was already leaking pre-cum being rubbed right into the material. Logan was absolutely drawn into all the little noises of moans and breaths Remus made and met him with his own grunts and sighs as they both lost themselves in humping up against each other. Eventually Remus began to move a lot quicker and suddenly came without warning, as his cum spurted up all over the front of Logan’s onesie.

Remus fell forward a little into Logan’s grip, enjoying the haze of the after glow over him with a hum. It was short lived as he eventually realized that Logan’s own dick was hard and that he still hadn’t come yet.

“It seems you got your semen everywhere on my nice clean comfortable clothing.”

Remus snorted with amusement; leaning back slightly to see the mess he left, grinning at the look in Logan’s eye’s that seem to be burning right back into him with a burning want.

“Well? Aren’t you going to clean up your mess?”

“If I must...”

Remus winked before he got to work; taking his time to lick up as much of his own cum into his mouth, barely minding that strange texture of licking the fuzzy material covering Logan.

“Don’t swallow.”

Remus only responded by looking up wide-eyed back at Logan’s piercing gaze, opening his mouth wide for a particularly exaggerated lick further up Logic’s torso as he finished licking up as much as he could. Remus sat up, mouth open and displaying the cum threatening to spill back out of his mouth. Logan’s finger’s gently gripped his chin, as his thumb rubbed his lower lip in minute circles.

“Well done Remus - you cleaned me up very well.”

Logan guided his mouth to close and without prompting, Remus swallowed with a smile - his own hands resting on Logan’s thighs, as he leaned in closer.

“That’s not all I can do well.”

Logan breathed deeply at the hand round his still clothed dick; lightly pumping through the fabric as Remus slowly unzipped the front of Logan’s onesie without breaking eye contact with him.

Logan was wearing a plain t-shirt and soft black sweats under the unicorn onesie, with his erection sticking out under yet more fabric that was soon tugged down to free Logan’s arousal.

“My treat!”

Logan wasn’t quick enough to make a comment as Remus cut him off with a single lick, which he soon worked his way into the flow of toying with the cock he at long last had access to. Kissing, licking and groping the base of the dick with his hands as fingers threaded through Remus's hair as the Duke proceeded into sucking Logan off with a great deal of enthusiasm.

“Oh Remus!”

Logan felt Remus playfully hum around his cock; feeling Remus’s hand beginning to fondle with his balls as he began to deep-throat him - his head bobbing rhythmically as Logan tugged on his hair with both hands on either side of his head. In response to every touch by Remus, he could feel a roar of electricity flow through his veins with a passion and was making him feel closer to cumming into that hot sensuous mouth on his pulsing member.

“Ah! Remus, I’m going to-”

Logan cried with a yell as Remus drank him up greedily; hands gripping onto body parts and in connection with each other as the high of the orgasm began to come down.

Logan was panting slightly, laying back on the bed as Remus crawls up over his body to meet him face to face. Logan’s eye’s opened slightly, smirking a little at Remus’s own happy well-fucked face.

“Enjoyed your treat?”

“Definitely," Remus lightly bumped his forehead against Logan's with a very pleased look, "No lollipop could beat the real thing.”

Logan couldn't help but chuckle a little, still in a slight daze as Remus came in for a kiss. Logan freed his arms from his onesie sleeves to wrap around the Duke on top of his chest in a secure and warm embrace as they continued to kiss deeper and messier than before.

Needless to say that Logan had a very good Halloween night after all.


End file.
